Two Dragon Riders? What!
by 8RainbowBright8
Summary: This is Eragon with a twist! There is a girl Dragon Rider and Elf. More Chapters will be added soon!
1. Prologue Part I

Hey guys this is 8RainbowBright8 speaking! Just to give you a little background info on this Fan Fic, This is my first fan fic on and I hope you _**review!**_ This is following the story/book "Eragon", and yeah, it does start from the _**beginning.**_ I hope you enjoy!! REVIEW!!! XD

Prologue:

Shade of Fear

Part 1

A lukewarm breeze spread over Du Weldenvarden engulfing everyone in warmth, only to be plunged into a cold night in a matter of seconds. A tall shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He only looked human, but his maroon eyes and crimson hair were indicators that he was something else. He blinked rapidly. Was the message right? They were here, but where? Or was it a trap? He weighed the odds and then coming to a solid conclusion said, icicles dripping off his words, "Spread out, be alert, stop whoever is coming or you're dead before you can say 'elf'."

As if they were on cue, there was a massive movement of twelve creatures around the Shade. These creatures were big and resembled men with bowed legs and brutal looking arms made especially for crushing. Horns grew above their small ears. They each had a shield with a black symbol painted on it and a sword was placed under their arms. These creatures were called Urgals.

The Urgals clumsily fumbled for their weapons and followed the shade's instructions; they didn't want to be exterminated. The monsters quickly hid in the bushes, grunting occasionally. The rustling quieted soon enough and the giant forest was deathly silent again.

The shade looked around a thick tree trunk and up the trail. It was too dark for any human to see but the darkness was like sunshine to the shade. Every detail was sharper and clearer in the dark to him. He remained quiet in his search, a long pale sword with a wire thin scratch on the blade in his arms. The weapon was very thin, thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, but strong enough to pierce through the hardest armor.

The Urgals, with normal visual capacities, could not see as well as the shade so the pitch black night was not a luxury. Just then an Urgal snapped a twig. The shade expressed his anger and distaste - they smelled like rotten meat - and turned away. They were tools, and they were not very important, but they were a set back.

The shade bit back his impatience as seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. The smell must have traveled far ahead them, he thought calmly as he waited. As the hours crept by the night got colder. The Shade did not let the Urgals sit or get warm. He denied himself those luxuries too and stayed behind the tree, watching the trail. A gust of lukewarm wind swept through the forest and carried the smell. It was stronger this time. Excited, he snarled.

"Get Ready." He whispered his body vibrating in his enthusiasm. As the tip of his sword moved in miniscule circles, he willed himself to regain control. He had cast many plots and had gone through much pain to lose control right now. It was definitely not the time to lose control.

Okay This is my first one and I'll be posting Prologue Part 2 soon. D


	2. Prologue Part II

Prologue Part 2:

Shade Of Fear

Slowly but surely, smudges emerged from the darkness and moved down the trail. Three white horses with riders moved toward the ambush, their heads held high and proud, and their coats rippling in the midnight breeze, looking like liquid silver.

On the first horse was an elven man with pointed ears and perfect slanted eyebrows. He was slender but looked muscular, like a rapier. A bow was slug on his back and a sword was pressed on his side opposite of a quiver of arrows fletched with swan feathers.

The last rider had the same beautiful face and pleasant facial features as the other. He had a long spear in his right hand and a white dagger hung from his belt.

Between the two men rode a raven haired elven lady, who surveyed her surroundings with poise. She had long black hair and dark eyes shone with a driving force. He clothes were simple, but her beauty made them look good. At her side was a sword and on her back was a long bow with a quiver. She carried a large pouch on her lap that she looked at every few seconds, as if to reassure herself it had not disappeared.

One of the elven men spoke quietly, but the shade couldn't understand what had been said. The woman answered with authority and her guards switched places. The helm wearer took the lead and shifted his spear to a readier grip. They passed the Shade's hiding spot and the first Urgals without suspicion.

The shade savored his victory only to be disappointed as the wind changed direction. The wind, heavy with the Urgals smell, swept toward the elves. Their riders stiffened as their eyes wandered from side to side. Suddenly, they wheeled their mounts around and galloped away.

The lady's horse surged forward, leaving the men far behind her. Forgetting their hiding, the Urgals stood and released a stream of black arrows. The Shade jumped out from behind the tree, elevated his right hand, and shouted, "Garjzla!"

A red bolt left his palm and surged toward the elven lady, lighting the trees up with a bloody light. It struck her horse and it toppled onto the floor with a high pitched squeal. She leapt of the animal with abnormal speed, landed lightly and glanced back for her guards.

What she saw frightened her.

The Urgals had shot the men with deadly arrows and they fell to the ground, blood pooling in the dirt. As the Urgals rushed to the men, the shade stopped them by saying "After her! She is the one I need!"

The monsters grunted in understanding and the elven lady screamed as she saw her dead companions. She started to move toward them, cursed and ran into the forest, clutching the pouch.

The Urgals moved through the trees, searching for the elf as the Shade climbed a piece of granite that jutted above them. From his perch he could see the surrounding forest. He raised his right hand as muttered,"Istalrí boetk!" A quarter mile section of the forest exploded into flames. Grimly, he burnt a section at a time until a ring of fire emerged, about a mile in diameter. Satisfied, he watched the ring carefully, in case it should falter.

The ring of fire thickened, and the shade heard shouts and a choked scream. Through the trees he saw three of the Urgals fall in a neat pile, mortally wounded. He then caught a glimpse of the elf running away from the remaining Urgals. She ran toward the piece of granite at a tremendous speed as the Shade examined the ground twenty feet beneath him. He then jumped and landed in front of her. Black Urgal blood dripped from the tip of her sword and stained the pouch in her hands.

Urgals came stomping out of the forest and blocked the only escape routes. She searched, trying to find a way out, but was unsuccessful. The shade sneered and walked toward her, his right hand raised, enjoying her helplessness.

"Get Her."

The Urgals surged forward as the elf opened the pouch and let it fall to the ground. The blue and white stones reflected the angry light of the fires. She lifted these stones and muttered something. Desperate, the Shade barked "Garjzla!"

Red flames sprang from his hand and flew toward the elf at a tremendous speed, but he was too late. A flash of emerald light filled the forest and the stones vanished. Then the red flame found its target and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

The Shade roared in rage and moved forward. Striking a tree with his sword, he shot nine bolts of energy toward the Urgals and they fell, dead, to the floor. Then he strode toward the elf taking his sword.

As curses rolled from his tongue he clenched his hands and looked up at the sky. The stars stared back, unwinking, and he curled his lip disgustedly. Then he turned to look at the elf.

Her beauty, which would have enamored any mortal man, held not charm for him. He checked that the stones were gone and the called his horse from the hiding place in the trees. He tied the elf to the saddle and rode his way out of the forest quenching the fire in his path, but leaving the rest to burn.


	3. Chapter One The Stones

**OOC: Here is the first chapter. Enjoy and Review!!!**

* * *

**The Stones**

Eragon knelt on the ground studying his targets tracks with a skilled eye. The footprints embedded on the dark soil told him that the doe had been there half an hour ago. The doe, his target, ran off with the herd. Since she was hurt in her left forefoot, he knew she would tire before long. He was surprised that she had made it this far with that injury.

The sky was clear and dark; a light breeze filled the air. A silvery cloud moved over the mountains around Eragon, its edges glowing gray with the light cast by the full moon. Streams flowed down the gray mountains and glowing snowpacks. A light mist covered the floor, thick enough to cover his feet.

Eragon was fifteen, a few months from manhood. Dark eyebrows rested over his dark brown eyes. His clothes showed signs of wear and tear and a hunting knife with a bone handle was strapped to his belt. A buckskin tube protected his yew bow from the mist.

The deer led him deep into the Spine, a range of mountains that extended vertically in Alagaësia. Strange tales and men came from the mountains, usually boding ill. Even with those crazy tales, he didn't fear the Spine, nor did his best friend and companion, Amy. They were the only ones in Carvahall that dared enter the Spine to hunt.

Suddenly he saw her silvery silhouette coming toward him. She walked with an inhuman grace and had long light brown hair that she always combed down. She never knew her parents and no one knew them either. She had lived with her aunt, Rachael since she was born. No one knew where she came from but she tended to know something someone else didn't, though her smarts were often matched by Brom the storytellers'.

As she got closer she ran, her light green eyes searching for him across the darkness. As she found him she waved and with the pack she carried, walked toward him and handed him bread.

"So, have you caught the deer yet?" she asked in a melodical voice.

Her beauty entranced him, but he snapped out of his trance when she slapped him. He returned the slap and they laughed. Then a sudden thought struck Eragon. If he didn't fall the doe, he would be forced to return home empty handed. His family, Uncle Garrow and Roran, that is, could not afford to buy the meat in Carvahall. Winter was rapidly approaching and they needed the meat.

Amy seemed to read his thoughts because said "You haven't killed it yet, have you?"

Eragon scowled and replied in a clipped voice "I will kill it. After I eat, that is."

"Sure." She said sarcastically and looked back. "I also missed a deer. He was fat, but young. I'll help you catch the doe."

Eragon smiled and continued eating his slice of cold bread and thought, "Well, I could catch it if she helps me."

After their snack, they walked in silence to a place where Eragon had predicted that the doe would stop to rest. At the glen, he strung his bow and drew three arrows. He nocked one and held the rest in his left hand. Amy watched this silently with no comment but kept a sharp eye out for the doe.

Then they saw her.

She was at the edge of the herd, her left foreleg outstretched awkwardly. Eragon crept closer, keeping his bow ready. Amy followed quietly. He had waited for this moment for three days…. now was his grand opportunity. He took a deep breath and then--the herd bolted. He ran toward the doe and shot at it, missing it. He cursed and spun around nocking another arrow instinctively.

Then a wisp of dense smoke engulfed the clearing and made it impossible to see. When it cleared, the doe was gone and two stones lay on the ground. Mist covered the scorched area and the stones were there, on the floor.

Startled, they watched for danger for several minutes. Then Amy walked forward, her light brown hair dancing, and touched the white stone. Seeing that she had done this, Eragon nudged the stone with an arrow and then jumped back.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's completely harmless." She said in a voice that suppressed laughter.

Eragon scowled and picked up the blue stone. The stones were beautiful and harder than any rock, harder than even diamond. Its flawless surface was blue and in Amy's case, white, with white veins spiderwebbed across it. The stone was cool and frictionless, like stiffened silk. Oval and about a foot long, it weighed a few pounds, but it felt lighter than it should have been.

"What do you think we should do with them?" asked Amy. There was a flare of recognition in her eyes as she looked at the stone, and she looked surprised but didn't voice it. This was missed by Eragon.

"I think we should keep it, at the very least, it might be worth a few crowns."

The clearing was too exposed to make a safe camp so they went back into the forest and camped. After a dinner of cheese and a slice of cold bread they wrapped themselves in blankets. Soon enough they fell asleep thinking about what had happened.

As she fell asleep, Amy thought, "Why would she send this over here? If they… no, they won't. It will certainly not hatch for an elf like me. It's a good thing no one knows what I am. If Galbatorix found out, I would be in danger, the Varden would be in danger and so would Carvahall. What do I do with the stone? I must talk Eragon out of selling it. But How? How? How?"

* * *

**OOC: Hope you like it. Chapter 2 will be posted soon.**


	4. Authors Note

**Just an Author's Note:**

**First of all, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm busy with a play and all that, so I don't have much spare time. I removed Chapter Two from the story, simply because I didn't like it, and later on, I came up with something better. I'll be posting that soon. Anyway, for now, I'll just be trying to write, whenever I am done with the play or just not at practice or something. XD Anyway, thanks for seeing this and sorry if I got your hopes up in thinking there was another chapter. Sorry!**


End file.
